


[Podfic] Katoh

by InvaderYan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Choking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Safeword Use, bad memories, starts with porn ends with cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderYan/pseuds/InvaderYan
Summary: Dorian has never had to use the watchword before, but tonight it rips its way from his throat and leaves him shaken. He finds that Iron Bull's strength comes in many different forms.(Original by Salazar101)





	[Podfic] Katoh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Katoh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205964) by [Salazar101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101). 



> A special thanks to Salazar for not only writing this beautiful piece, but for letting me share my spin on it as well.  
> Also, since I chose to add in some... sounds, I upped the rating just to be safe, but the original work is rated M.
> 
> This is my first time trying this particular kind of work and I'd like do more in the future, so please let me know what you think.
> 
> Warning: Can be loud at points. I certainly suggest headphones, but don't do full volume maybe. Other than that, enjoy!

If you're on mobile, the direct link may work better.  
[View on Dropbox](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/prmsqt2jnwoghpb/Salazar101KatohFinal.mp3?dl)


End file.
